musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
One Direction
One Direction est un boys-band anglo-irlandais formé à la suite de la 7ème saison de X-Factor. Il est composé de 5 membres : Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles et Zayn Malik. Formation right|130px Les 5 membres sont tous issus de la 7ème saison de X-Factor. Ils avaient tout d'abord tenté leur chance en solitaire avant que Simon Cowell, lors de l'épreuve du Boot Camp qu'ils ont tous raté ne leur suggère de former un boys-band pour la suite de l'aventure. Ils décidèrent de se nommer One Direction, 1D. Le groupe arrive jusqu'en finale où ils échoueront à la 3 eme place. Membres Contact *Le Twitter de One Direction est le suivant :Twitter One Direction. *La page sur Facebook est la suivante : Facebook One Direction . *Le site officiel des One Direction est le suivant: One Direction. Anecdotes *Leurs fans sont appelés des Directioners. *Le nom du groupe fut proposé par Harry et est souvent abrégé 1D, c'est d'ailleurs leur logo officiel. *Leurs chansons What Makes You Beautiful et One Thing ont été reprises dans le quatrième volet du jeu Just Dance. Leur chanson Kiss You sera utilisée dans "Just Dance 2014". *Le 12 août 2012, le groupe a interprété sa chanson What Makes You Beautiful à la cérémonie de clôture des JO de Londres. *Ils étaient dans la même édition de "X Factor" que Cher Lloyd. *Un wiki français leur est dédié: Wiki One Direction France. *Ils deviennent numéro 1 au Top Itunes au Royaume-Uni en 15 minutes. *Le DVD de leur tournée européenne a été vendu en 12 minutes. *C'est à ce jour la plus grosse vente de disques de Sony Music Entertainment. Discographie 'Up All Night (2011)' right|200pxTout premier album du groupe il sort le 21 novembre 2011 au Royaume-Uni, le 6 février 2012 en France et le 13 mars 2012 aux Etats-Unis. Le premier single est What Makes You Beautiful qui se classe numéro 1 des ventes pour l'année 2011 au Royaume-Uni avec 153 965 exemplaires vendus durant sa première semaine. Le second single Gotta Be You sorti le 11 novembre 2011 se vend beaucoup moins bien que le précédent (59 461 exemplaires) mais est classé 3ème des ventes en Irlande et au Royaume-Uni le 17 novembre 2011. Enfin One thing, dernier single de l'album entre à la 31ème place des ventes en raison d'un téléchargement massif à partir de l'album. Une édition limitée est également sortie avec 2 titres en plus dont Moments écrit par Ed Sheeran. #What Makes You Beautiful #Gotta Be You #One Thing #More Than This #Up All Night #I Wish #Tell Me a Lie #Taken #I Want #Everything About You #Same Mistakes #Save You Tonight #Stole My Heart Bonus: *Stand Up *Moments 'Take Me Home (2012)' right|200pxIl est sorti le 9 novembre au Royaume-Uni, le 12 novembre 2012 en France puis le 13 au Canada et Etats-Unis. L'album est certifié disque de platines dans 14 pays et disque d'or en Hongrie et aux Pays-Bas. Live While We're Young sort le 28 septembre. Ce single est certifié disque de platine en Australie et Nouvelle-Zélande tandis qu'il est disque d'or aux Etats-Unis. Le second single Little Things ''sort le 11 novembre 2012 et est écrit en partie par Ed Sheeran. Kiss You, dernier single est sorti le 17 novembre 2012. Plusieurs versions deluxe sortent comme celle sur Itune Store et la japonaise. #Live While We're Young #Kiss You #Little Things #C'mo, C'mon #Last First Kiss #Heart Attack #Rock Me #Change My Mind #I Would #Over Again #Back For You #They Don't Know About Us #Summer Love 'Midnight Memories (2013) right|200pxC'est le 3ème album du groupe qui est sorti le 25 novembre 2013. Le premier single intitulé Best Song Ever est sorti le 22 juillet 2013 mais on peut l'entendre sur le teaser de leur film (prévu pour le 30 août 2013) intitulé '''This Is Us. Le second single est Story of My Life dont le clip est sorti le 3 novembre 2013. Et le troisième single est Midnight Memories sorti le 23 novembre 2013. #Best Song Ever #Story of My Life #Diana #Midnight Memories #You & I #Don't Forget Where You Belong #Strong #Happily #Right Now #Little Black Dress #Through the Dark #Something Great #Little White Lies #Better Than Words #Limitless Filmographie 'This Is Us (2013)' This Is Us est sorti le 30 août 2013. C'est un film biographique sur le groupe qui nous montre les coulisses de leur tournée Take Me Home Tour avec des passages de leurs vies. Le succès fut au rendez-vous dans de nombreux pays. Oeuvres caritatives Red Nose Day (2013) right|300pxLe groupe enregistre un medley de la chanson One Way Or Another de Blondie et de Teenage Kicks de The Undertones intitulée One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks) ''qui sort le 17 février 2013. Les bénéfiches de la chanson iront à l'association Comic Relief qui s'intéresse à la famine en Ethiopie depuis 1985. Le clip sorti le 20 février 2013 est en parti tourné au Ghana mais aussi à Londres, aux Etats-Unis et à Tokyo. On peut apercevoir le premier ministre David Cameron dans ce clip. pendant quelques secondes. Récompenses 2011 *4Music Video Honours: Meilleur groupe. *4Music Video Honours: Meilleure découverte. *4Music Video Honours: Meilleur clip pour ''What Makes You Beautiful. *In:Demand Honours: Meilleur groupe. *In:Demand Honours: Best Fans. *In:Demand Honours: Best Guest. *In:Demand Honours: Meilleur chanson pour What Makes You Beautiful. *In:Demand Honours: Meilleur vidéo. *The Sun Bizarre Readers Awards: Meilleur pop. *The Sun Bizarre Readers Awards: Shagger de l'année. 2012 *4Music Video Honours: Meilleur groupe. *BRIT Awards: Meilleur single anglais pour What Makes You Beautiful. *UK Kids' Choice Awards: Nouveaux venus favoris. *UK Kids' Choice Awards: Groupe favori en UK. *UK Music Video Awards: People's Choice pour Live While We're Young. *Teen Choice Award: Breakout Group. *Teen Choice Award: Choice Summer Music Star en Groupe. *Teen Choice Award: Love Song pour What Makes You Beautiful. *MTV Awards: MTV's artiste de l'année 2012. *MTV Video Music Awards: Meilleur nouvel artiste. *MTV Video Music Awards: Meilleure vidéo pop pour What Makes You Beautiful. *MTV Video Music Awards: Most Share-Worthy Video pour What Makes You Beautiful. *MTV Video Music Awards Brazil: Artiste international. *MTV Europe Music Awards: Biggest Fans. *MTV Europe Music Awards: Best UK & Ireland Act. *MTV Europe Music Awards: Best New Act. *NME Award: Pire groupe. *ARIA Music Awards: Meilleur artiste international. *Bambi Awards: Pop internationale. *BBC Radio 1 Teen Awards: Meilleur album anglais pour Up All Night. *BBC Radio 1 Teen Awards: Meilleure musique anglaise. *BBC Radio 1 Teen Awards: Meilleur single anglais pour One Thing. *Guinness World Records: 1er groupe anglais aux Etats-Unis à avoir un album se classant directement numéro 1 dans le Billboard 200 pour Up All Night. *JIM Awards: Meilleur nouveau venu international. *Los Premios 40 Principales America: Meilleur artiste international. *Los Premios 40 Principales America: Meilleur nouvel artiste international. *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Argentina: Chanson favorite pour What Makes You Beautiful. *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Brazil: Artiste international favori. *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Mexico: Chanson favorite pour What Makes You Beautiful. *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Mexico: Artiste international. *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards UK: Groupe UK favori. *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards UK: Nouveau-venu UK favori. *Telehit Awards: Artiste le plus populaire en telehit. *Telehit Awards: Meilleur groupe pop international. *Telehit Awards: Chanson du public pour What Makes You Beautiful. *The Sun Bizarre Readers Awards: Meilleur pop. 2013 *NRJ Music Awards du groupe/duo international de l'année. *Bravo Otto: Super groupe rock/pop. *BRIT Awards: BRITs Global Success. *Japan Gold Disc Awards: Nouvel artiste de l'année. *JIM Awards: Meilleur groupe. *Los Premios 40 Principales: Meilleur nouvel artiste 2012. *JIM Awards: Meilleur pop. *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards: Chanson favorite pour What Makes You Beautiful. *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards: Groupe favori. *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Australia: Aussie's Fave Music Act. *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Australia: Aussie's Fave Song pour One Thing. *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards UK: Groupe UK favori. *NME Awards: Vilain de l'année pour Harry Styles. *NME Awards: Pire groupe. *People's Choice Awards: Album favori pour Up All Night. *People's Choice Awards: Chanson favorite pour What Makes You Beautiful. Galerie one direction katy perry.jpeg|Avec Katy Perry Liam-and-Harry-3-harry-styles-27735159-525-524.jpg|Liam et Harry Kiss You.png|Pochette du single Kiss You Logo 1D.jpg|Logo des One Direction One Direction 2012 Unknown Photoshoot.png|One Direction 2012 One Direction 10.jpg|One Direction 2013 Sorties One Direction Logie Awards 2012.jpg|Logie Awards 2012 One Direction06.jpg|BRIT Awards 2012 One Direction07.jpg|BRIT Awards 2012 One Direction08.jpg|Kid's Choice Awards 2012 One Direction09.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards 2012 One Direction02.jpg|NRJ Music Awards 2013 One direction03.jpg|People's Choice Awards 2013 One Direction04.jpg|BRIT Awards 2013 One Direction05.jpg|BRIT Awards 2013 X-Factor thumb|left|270px|Viva la Vida (semaine 1) thumb|right|270px|My life would suck without you (semaine 2) thumb|left|270px|Nobody Knows (semaine 3)thumb|right|270px|Total eclipse of the heart (semaine 4) thumb|left|270px|Kids in America (semaine 5)thumb|right|270px|The way you look tonight (semaine 6) thumb|left|270px|All you needs is love (semaine 7)thumb|right|270px|You are so beautiful (semaine 8) thumb|left|270px|Chasing Cars (demie finale) Clip 'Up All Night' thumb|left|270px|What Makes You Beautifulthumb|right|270px|One Thing thumb|left|270px|Gotta Be Youthumb|right|270px 'Take Me Home' thumb|right|270px|Little Things thumb|left|270px|Live While We're Young thumb|left|270 px|Kiss You 'Midnight Memories' thumb|left|270 px|Best Song Ever thumb|right|270 px|Story of My Life Filmographie thumb|left|270 px|Teaser de This Is Us Autres thumb|left|270px|One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) thumb|right|270px|One Thing Acoustic Version thumb|left|270 px|Kiss You version Alternative Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Musiciens